The present invention concerns suitable compositions containing epoxy resins and salicyloyl hydrocarbylamines and cured compositions thereof.
Epoxy resins have typically been cured with amines such as methylene dianiline to produce cured products with excellent properties.
The present invention concerns salicyloyl hydrocarbyamines as new curing agents for epoxy resins which provide cured products having excellent properties and, in some instances, have an improvement in one or more properties such as tensile strength, impact strength, color and the like.